


I'm Batman

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2018 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coldwave Week 2018, Gotham, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Thievery has it's advantages.Day One: Opposites Attract.





	I'm Batman

Growing up in the Narrows, Leonard Snart learned that you had to steal in order to survive. When Lewis had left him and his sister alone with nothing more than a five dollar bill and a crumbling apartment, Leonard had no other choice but to become a proficient pickpocket. Sure, their neighbor, Harvey, had taken them in but the guy had debts of his own and loved the drink a little too much. Fortunately for a cop, Harvey was pretty cool guy who looked the other way when it came to Leonard's extra curricular activities. Besides, it put food on the table and bottle of whiskey for their adoptive father when he needed it. 

Leonard had been working one of Mick Rory's swanky charities party when he picked the pocket of the man himself. He was sixteen years old and never been caught until now. Mick was a seventeen year old billionaire, so—called playboy, with too much money to spend and a secret life that he was trying to keep hidden. At first he didn't notice the lift of his wallet nor the young waiter trying to slip into the Batcave until it was almost too late. Thankfully, Alfred had grabbed Leonard by the arm and placed the thief in one of the unused guest rooms. 

Once the party was over, Mick asked to be left alone with the curly haired menace. Although, Mick hated to admit to himself that his little thief was cute with his large blue eyes, he could easily see himself falling for Leonard, Unfortunately, taking on the mantle of superhero, part time philanthropist tended to be a problem when it came to romance department. Yet he couldn't help the cheesy line that came out of his mouth after ten minutes of learning why Leonard had decided to attend his fund raiser.

“You must be a good thief because you stole my heart,” Mick said before groaning at his own pun.

“Cute, but I must really go before Jim Gordon decides that he wants to arrest his soon to be step-son.”

“Sure, but can I have my wallet back first?”

“I think, I'll keep it. You can try taking it back when we see each other again,” Leonard said with a wink.

After quickly slipping out of the window, he left the handsome billionaire with his calling card. Hopefully, Mick would take time out of his busy schedule to call him. He knew it couldn't be easy for Mick to be Batman but Leonard was willing to give it a chance. Smirking to himself, Leonard wondered if he should ever tell Mick how he figured out that the billionaire playboy was Batman. It wasn't hard to figure out especially with the secret room that Leonard had gotten a peek of before Alfred caught him. 

And the Batmobile that was just sitting in the special garage, Leonard Snart was going to totally steal that.


End file.
